My Show
by Neko Majin
Summary: You asked for it, and you got it! My parody of D12's "My Band"; it's good for a laugh. If you know the song, you can rap to it :D


You asked for it, and you got it! Seems fans loved my parody of Fountains of Wayne's "Mexican Wine" (mine's called "Senzou Bean Wine" =P) so I decided to do a parody of a song more people might know...D12's "My Band"! Lil' Kazama Girly has been begging me to post this for a while, so I've finally posted it! R&R and tell me what you think!  
  
A/N: This parody has been rated "PG" for some language and Japanese, though I tried to clean it up a bit. Oh, and I don't own D12 or Dragonball Z (don't we all wish we owned them, though?) Alright, on to the song parody!

**My Show** _(parody of D12's "My Band")  
_  
**[Intro, Goku]  
**I don't know dude...  
I think everyone's all jealous and ish cuz I'm, like, the leader of the Z- Senshi, dude...  
And I think everyone's got a problem with me, dude...  
And they need to take it up with me after the Budoukai...  
Because...  
  
**[Chorus, Vegeta]  
**These chicks don't even know the name of my show...  
It must be cuz they like that Kakarotto...  
And Mirai Trunks makes the ladies go "Oh, oh"...  
All because Goku's the hero of the show...  
  
[Verse 1, Goku]  
Get off the mat unhurt, take off the shirt  
Walk up to Chi-Chi, the fan girls flirt,  
"'Sup Goku, can I be your lady?"  
"He's the hero of DBZ baby!"  
They're all like "Omigosh it's true!"  
"I can't believe I'm meeting Son Goku!"  
"I swear, man, you're my inspiration, hey,  
Please won't you please go SSJ!"  
The fellas get jealous when the day I save  
'Specially when I drop my Kamehameha Wave  
The chicks start yellin', all the fan girls  
Go fight with Chi-Chi; they think I'm unfaithful  
Every night the Z-Senshi go fight with me  
But when we fight it's kinda like sibling rivalry  
Cuz they're back training the next night with me  
Dude, I just think you're tryna steal a light from me  
Vegeta tried to kill me once with a Final Flash  
Cuz Kame-Sennin said I had the finer arse  
Life as a warrior's hard, but I won't stop  
All the other guys just wanna blow off my top  
  
**[Chorus, Gohan]  
**These chicks don't even know the name of my show...  
It ain't because they're all watching Yu-Gi-Oh...  
My dad's the greatest is all they seem to know...  
Just because Goku runs the DBZ show...  
The Show [repeated 9 times]  
  
**[Verse 2 - Gohan]  
**You just wanna see a Saiyajin backwards don't you  
Hey dad how come we don't fight gay guys too  
Get Goku to fight a Budoukai match  
He gets the whole meal, we all get the scraps  
You don't want my autograph, you're a fraud then  
And no I'm Gohan! (Oh, I thought you were Goten)  
What the hell is wrong with the Saiyaman costume  
I look like a throwback from Power Ranger (ewww)  
See, I know how to fight, it's simple though  
All I did was train with Mr. Piccolo  
So I'm more into learning, Mom got me on that track  
Studying at home while getting whipped on my back  
  
**[Verse 3 - Goten and Trunks, or G and T]  
**T: Look at Goku little baka thinking he's the ish  
G: Yeah I know, Trunks, he's even taking on some flicks  
I thought that dinner was for us all on DBZ  
([Goku:] No, sorry, all that food came in for me)  
Goku: You're gonna be late for fusion practice  
T: I ain't goin' to fusion practice  
Our fusions are messed and his always look best  
G: You know, Trunks, I'll ask something  
Hey, Dad  
([Goku] You got something to say?)  
G: Um, Dad, no...  
T: Thought you'd tell him off, Goten, what's up?!  
G: I'll tell him when I feel like it, Trunks, shut up!  
You never help me out, and we're supposed to be friends!  
T: When I was bout to talk right after you  
G: I swear, I swear, man  
  
**[Chorus, Trunks]  
**These chicks don't even know the name of my show...  
Even though I'm a bishounen they don't know...  
It's all about that guy Son Goku uh-oh...  
It's all because he's Dragonball Z's hero...  
  
**[Verse 4 - Piccolo]  
**They say the Saiyajins rock, but the group does not  
We fought the Cell games and Buu hit the rocks  
I'm gonna let the world know Piccolo is hot  
I should just kill him off when the Budoukai starts  
Ready to snap on any dude or bro  
Yelling out, "Hey man, I love your show!!!"  
We ain't a band, though I'm named after instruments  
So why he get 90 and we only get 10 percent  
And these guys, they can find every villain known  
([Goku:] Piccolo, carry my bag)  
Yaro! Carry your own  
Can't make it to the match, security blocks my path  
(You're not Tien, Krillen, or Yamcha!)  
  
**[Verse 5 – Vegeta]  
**BAKA YARO! I'm sick of this group  
Time for me to go solo and make some loop  
I told you I whooped the baddies, killed all the trash  
Till that Trunks kid slipped me some crack  
Return of Koola movie, I was in the back  
Brolli: Legendary Saiyan, I was in the back  
Screw Toriyama, I got some suggestions  
Forget Kakarotto, ask us the questions  
Like who's the Z-Senshi, how we get started  
(What about Kakarotto?)  
Inu, are you retarded?  
Anyway I'm the popularest guy in the group  
Big arse hairline, Bulma thinks I'm cute  
Furiza told me my Oozaru was trippin'  
Till Yajirobe cut it off, I be missin'  
Damn Dragonball, I'm outta this show  
Start my own kingdom, here's how I go

[Goku as the leader of a boy band a la Backstreet Boys]  
Girl why can't you see your the only one for me  
and it just tears my arse apart to know that you don't know my show...  
[Chorus - Goku]  
These chicks don't even know the name of my show... (Ha-ha)  
Writing lemon fanfics (WITH KAKAROTTO!)  
But still I'm the SSJ numero uno...  
I'm Son Goku, I rock the Dragonball shows...  
The Shows [Repeated 9x]  
  
**[Outro]  
**The hottest anime in the world...  
Dragonball!  
[Goku as a salsa singer]  
I'm the hero of DB-Z-GT, all the fanfics are written about ME  
When I go SSJ, it's hot as salsa  
Makes all the fangirls wanna dance  
But even I don't appreciate the lemon fics  
Saiyajin from Earth, hotter than Z-Senshi salsa  
Makes all the fangirls wanna dance  
Trunks, you know, didn't stand a chance  
Neither did my two sons, you know it's true  
I'm hungry, Chi-Chi, get me some food...  
(Where'd everybody go?)


End file.
